the_great_alliance_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
S.H.I.E.L.D
More Info? GDP: * $123 Million (in 2011) * $4,900 (in 2015) * $543 Million (currently) See the full history of S.H.I.E.L.D on: http://agentsofshield.wikia.com/wiki/Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D._Wiki History with The Great Alliance Force A Harmonic Alliance (2013-2014) In June 10th, 2013, S.H.I.E.L.D had signed an alliance treaty and joined The Great Alliance Force as a Connecting Link Organization and Agency. Their Tragic Circumstances and Vulnerabilities to Decline (2014-2016) Ever since HYDRA, an organization built upon world domination, rose to power, the number of SHIELD personnel began to lesson an deteriorate, the The Great Alliance Force keep questioning the security and the direction the organization is heading towards since many of their personnel get killed or affiliate themselves with HYDRA. With the SHIELD civil war erupting and aftermath, it just got worse from there. TAGF TRIES TO AID SHIELD The Great Boss, Dar Ramlogan, keeps telling Phil Coulson to recruit more personnel other than the ones Coulson wiped the memories away from, but he still ignores him. Ramlogan also tries an alternative plan to aid SHIELD in there time of desperation by rebuilding their lost bases and hiring more personnel with the TAGF'S help and to also get SHEILD more of all of the supplies they need to build more weapons,motor vehicles,ships, and planes, but Coulson refused to accept the aid plan which he desperately needed, but Ramlogan plans to set up an alternative method, one strong enough to get around to SHIELD'S circumstances quickly in one piece and defeat HYDRA with its new ruthless leader, and former SHIELD Agent, Grant Ward (who presumably died months after the SHIELD Civil War). A Weakened and almost Absolute Declined S.H.I.E.L.D. (2016-present) On January 22, 2016 , The Great Congress passes Executive Order "LO 2 EVACUATE", affirming that SHIELD is no longer capable of operating on its own since the current director of SHIELD has refused to accept any of the offers that would of made it stronger, almost has no personnel to operate it (makes it weak against its enemy, HYDRA), it lacks the equipment to fundamentally keep it going and prevent it from disintegrating. It will therefore, be forced to evacuate from where they usually operate to areas within the The Great Alliance Force HQ until their facilities can be reestablished. Once they arrive, they will be working directly for The Great Alliance Force, making SHIELD its subsidiary which means that it will own SHIELD for security matters and to repair it until it is ready to operate on its own again. The Great Alliance Force did not need to go through the process of purchasing since there was no other organization connected to SHIELD that could help them buy it off and SHIELD was and is still bankrupt, making it easily obtainable through more powerful organizations and alliance forces like The Great Alliance Force. Just a few weeks later TAGF had reestablished its facilities under the title SHIELD but TAGF would still own them and the agency itself. In addition to this, TAGF added more personnel to the agency totalling up to over 1,000 in contrast to almost 30 two months before. Just 2 months before the Executive Order, several operatives and agents of TGAF's intelligence center kept tabs on SHIELD's status since many circumstances occurred. These Intelligence Personnel had to make sure to report back to their special agents to report back to the Minister, if SHIELD was about to decline or it showed signs of progress and redevelopment of the organization. Once the reports are given, the minster was to speak directly to The Great Congress for them to determine if SHIELD should become controlled by TGAF or they can become an official organization of The Great Alliance Force. As time was concerned, SHIELD had deteriorated and showed signs of decreasing in personnel, equipment and money to stabilize the organization, forcing it to declare bankruptcy to both the US Government and The Great Alliance Force within a month of keeping tabs on it. In mid 2016, Phil Coulson was forced to resign due to his ignorance towards The Great Alliance Force and a new director was hired for the position by the TAGF. The agency now is a puppet and subsidiary of The Great Alliance Force and instead of S.H.I.E.L.D. having to answer to the The World Security Council, they now will have to answer to their parent alliance force. Jeffery Mace was made the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. by votes from The Great Congress in the late summer of 2016. In late 2016, The World of Espionage had heard the news that SHIELD had been declining for the past 4 years and was eventually saved by The Great Alliance Force's acquisition of the agency. TWOE decided to give a donation of $12 Million to the agency. The President of the TWOE's, Universal Spy Organization, Hat Binks, decided to set up conference meeting between SHIELD. and TAGF about the future of SHIELD itself, deciding if it should join TWOE in the future once it becomes a more powerful agency. Disclaimer The World Security Council or the Earth 199999 or Earth 616 Timeline doesn't exist since the events of the real Planet Earth and universe have never changed or have been replaced, S.H.I.EL.D. and the SSR, still existed. The only history added to our universe mostly pertain to galaxies outside the Milky Way that have not intervened with Earth until the 1980's. The Avengers don't exist nor any superheroes exist HYDRA did not exist during WW2, they were merely created in 2014 in order to rise to power as a mobile organization Category:Organizations Category:Intelligence Agencies Category:Marvel